


AND WE RUN

by AngelaVargas, AngeloVargas, FongLian



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Fluff, LATER, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FongLian/pseuds/FongLian
Summary: Unlike his Older Brothers, Wen NingFei is a Loved Prince of Wen Clan, gifted with Talent, he was appointed to be the Heir to the Throne, however the Concubines were stricken with mad jealousy and attempted to assassinate NingFei, in fear the Wen Patriarch sent his Fourth Son to the BaoShan Mountain for Protection.And Under the Tutelage of the esteemed Cultivator BaoShan SanRen, the Fourth Prince of the Wen Clan is hailed as one of the Esteemed Cultivator’s Disciple along with CangSe SanRen, YanLing Daoren, and Xiao XingChen, all four were like brothers and sisters in one family.But Fate has other Plans as always...





	1. It burns into your heart

**[YILING MOUNTAIN]**

**  
** It was raining outside, as mist shrouding the surrounding area. A Lone Figure standing by the window of a Lone Log Cabin in the Woods of YiLing Mountain, This Figure has Long Golden Hair and Molten Gold Eyes, it’s been 2 Decades since he secluded himself here in the Mountain after he failed to save his Sworn Sister from the Raving Fierce Corps that suddenly broke free from the Burial Mound and Orphaned the Boy who was his Godchild... it pained him when he had to part from the Orphaned Boy he was supposed to raise, but he couldn’t put the boy in danger so he lead the man who too had been in love with his Sworn Sister to the Son of CangSe.

  
Jiang FengMian is a Kind Man and he was willing to let the woman he loved go, so his Godchild would be safe with Jiang FengMian, the boy will face hardships but through it all he will stand tall and not far from the Boy would be the person he loved, he had foreseen that.

  
The Golden Haired Man moved from the Window and stood in front of a Portrait of both a Man and a Woman with a Child in her arms.

  
“It’s been twenty years since you’ve been gone... CangSe-shijie... I’m so sorry for failing you... I Love You... I Miss You, Shijie...”

  
He had no other place to go but in the cold Mountains of YiLing, The Clan he was supposed to rule has fallen under the power of his Second Brother Wen Rouhan, First Brother and Third Brother were Murdered and father died for unknown reason. And he Wen NingFei is the only one Left to face his supposed Brother... added to the Fact that he had a Nephew and a Niece who is under Wen Rouhan’s clutches, he feared for their safety and hoped that they are alright. He had foreseen many things most of them are dark and terrifying. Some even scared him to the core. He’s so afraid that he went into hiding in the Border of the Burial Mound and YiLing Mountain.

  
He couldn’t ask help to his former mentor for he is too afraid to return to the BaoShan Mountain after failing to save CangSe, if only he had been too stern back then CangSe wouldn’t have died. XingChen and YanLing had descended from the Mountain too to start a new life, both Visited him here in YiLing Mountain, both Promised to never tell his whereabouts, and as a Gift he told them what future awaits them and warned them about the Dangers and how to avoid them. He hoped they’ll heed the warning for he won’t be there to Protect them, for he too is in danger of being pursued by his very own Biological Brother.

  
“What Madness have you gotten yourself into... Rouhan...” NingFei whispered to himself sadly.

  
Now he understood why his Master warned them about the World Outside the Mountains... for the More one spends too much time in the Mountains time slows and forgot the pace of time in the outside world and how people change in time.

  
But still... he will never forget that very day he Descended to pursue his Sworn Sister to the outside World, to the Day He Failed to Save her.

 

**[22 YEARS AGO]**

**[BAOSHAN MOUNTAIN]**

**  
** It’s was a very peaceful day on the famed Mountain, Disciples are training, Birds are twittering and

  
“CangSe-Shijie Please, I don’t want to get in Trouble!” A Golden Haired Young Adult sighed patiently looking at the Lively Lady beside him.

  
“Boo! You’re no Fun Fei Fei!” CangSe whined pouting.

  
“It’s better than being scolded by our Master who happened to be your Mother.” NingFei said trying to be quiet.

  
But the SanRen Girl refused to give up so she tugged the other’s Pristine White Robes.

  
“But Fei Fei, it’s getting lonely here! I wanna go see the outside world! I wanna explore!”

  
“CangSe, Just because you are bored that doesn’t mean we can be reckless, We have a rule that we need to follow. Once we Descend from this Mountain we are not allowed to return, even you.” Wen NingFei said logically. “We don’t even know what’s going on out there...”

  
CangSe whined unceasingly, the other Disciple could only watch in sympathy since both CangSe and Wen NingFei are 8 Years Olds they’ve been close friends, CangSe loved to pester her childhood friend until The Master of the Mountain scolds the both of them. They trained together, sparred together and Cultivated Together, they were close friend, soon the duo became quartet as Xiao XingChen and YanLing Daoren decided to join the flock.

  
“Pestering NingFei again Shijie?” XingChen called out softly as he approached.

  
“Master is going to scold you again if you continue on neglecting your Training.” YanLing added as she stood besides XingChen.

  
CangSe pouted petulantly and hugged NingFei tightly

  
“But I’m so bored! I wanna see what’s the outside world is like.” She whined.

  
“She’s been at it since this early in the morning, I tried to change her mind but she won’t let up.” NingFei sighed trying to get out of CangSe’s hold.

  
“Aren’t you curious on what’s going on, on the outside world is like?” CangSe asked still holding her favourite person.

  
“I am but we can’t just Descend carelessly, we don’t know what is really happening down there, who knows how much things had changed.” NingFei stated rationally.

  
XingChen and YanLing took over and tried to reason out CangSe from Descending, NingFei had to go see the Master of the Mountain.

  
**[SANREN PAGODA]**

 **  
** “You wished to see me, Master?” NingFei called out as he kneels before the Master right in front of him.

  
The said Master turned to him and motioned for him to come over.

  
“Have a seat, A-Fei.”

  
NingFei did as he was told and sat across from his Master...

  
“NingFei for a Very long time now, How long are you going to stay silent of your love to my Daughter?” BaoShan SanRen asked.

  
“Answering Master, This Disciple is not the one who is Destined to be Your Daughter’s Husband, for this Disciple’s Destined one is someone else.” NingFei answered respectfully.

  
BaoShan SanRen sighed, she is well aware of the Young Wen Prince’s Foresight.

  
“Then who is this Destined Person you have seen for my Daughter.”BaoShan SanRen asked sipping her tea.

  
NingFei’s Molten Gold Eyes looked at the Master he Served and said

  
“I see a Man born from a Family of a once Prestigious Clan, A Grandchild of a Great Warrior who once fought in War. That Man is Destined to Marry the Daughter of the Esteemed Cultivator BaoShan SanRen.”

  
“And you have no plans on telling me who it was?” BaoShan SanRen asked in faint Humour.

  
“No, Because Master will do anything in her power to stop it from happening, Sworn Sister’s happiness is Priority.” NingFei said firmly.

  
BaoShan SanRen could only laugh, She had known NingFei since the boy entered her Mountain.

  
“Is my Daughter bothering you again?” She asked.

  
“She won’t stop whining about descending, Knowing Sister she will do something reckless.” NingFei answered.

  
After he said that XingChen and YanLing came rushing in, Pale in the face

  
“CangSe is gone! We only went to check on the Disciples for a moment and the next she’s gone!” XingChen cried he looked like he’s about to die from a Heart Failure.

  
“We checked on her Room, she’s not there and Bunch of her Belongings is gone too!” YanLing cried.

  
NingFei groaned and rubbed his face with his hand trying to stop the impending tears of aggravation.

  
“Why can’t she listen for once...” He whimpered.

  
BaoShan SanRen could only sigh at her Daughter’s antics, She’s much like her Father... so wild...

  
“I’ll go and fetch her...” NingFei said quietly as he stood up from his place.

  
“Be careful on your way, who knows what is going on down there.” BaoShan SanRen stated firmly.

  
NingFei bid his farewell and went to his own room to get few of his Belongings, he had Permission to Descend and find his wayward sworn sister.

  
**\------------------------**

**[CANGSE SANREN’S VIEW]**

**  
** She hummed as she walks around the nearby town, after descending the mountain she felt free from all the rules, she doesn’t need to follow what everyone says... She’s free! Though it’s sad that NingFei didn’t want to come with her.

  
“Well... might as well look around...” She hummed and struts away.

  
Though she remembered asking NingFei about her Love Life

  
**======SHORT FLASHBACK=====**

  
“Fei Fei! Fei Fei!” Young CangSe chirped happily as she runs towards the boy 1 year younger than her.

  
The said boy only sighed and turned towards her.

  
“CangSe, shouldn’t you be studying in the Pavilion?” Young NingFei asked quietly.

  
“Boo! Fei Fei is so boring... don’t you like seeing me anymore?” Young CangSe pouted petulantly.

  
“It’s not that, I like CangSe as a Sister...” Young NingFei answered looking back down in his book.

  
“Eh?” CangSe Blinked...

  
“Sister is Destined to Marry a man born from a Family of a once Prestigious Clan, A Grandchild of a Great Warrior who once fought in War.” Young NingFei answered setting his book down.

  
“Really? Fei Fei can see the Future?” Young CangSe asked looking at the boy before her.

  
Young NingFei smiled and said

  
“Sort of, but not that far.”

  
“What else? What else do you see?” Young CangSe asked happily holding her Shidi’s hands.

  
“Well, Sadly... the Man who is Destined to Marry Shijie will fall as a Servant to a Family who Governs the Sect to where the Lotus Flowers Blooms.” Young NingFei stated softly.

  
“If he is my Destined one I don’t care! I will love him with all my Heart!” Young CangSe chirped energetically.

  
Young NingFei could only smile.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** Man who is Destined to Marry Shijie will fall as a Servant to a Family who Governs the Sect to where the Lotus Flowers Blooms. CangSe giggled as she sets off to Yunmeng where her supposed future husband would be.

  
“Fei Fei is so going to be mad...” She giggled she knew her childhood friend would be very mad.

  
But she just can’t stand being holed up in the Mountain, she wanted to be free and see the world herself. She wanted to see what kind of a Man that is Destined to be her Husband.

  
“I hope he’s a Nice and Kind man...” She murmured to herself.

  
She shook her head and had this determined look in her face.

  
“No... Fei Fei won’t tell me if that Person is bad... so my Husband should be a Kind and Nice man!” She said and she set off to Yunmeng.

  
**\---------------------**

**[NINGFEI’S VIEW]**

**  
** He’s finally out of the BaoShan Mountain, he couldn’t feel that heavy pressure that suppressing him Physically and Mentally anymore. He felt lighter as he steps outside the Mountain that he treated as his home, but no... he did not Descend without a Purpose, he Descended to retrieve his wayward Sworn Sister.

  
“I Got to find her...” He muttered to himself as he fished out 50 of his Butterfly Zhezhi...

  
**[Author:** Zhezhi is the art of paper folding that originated in medieval China. **]**

 **  
** He scattered his Zhezhi after he put a bit of his Spirit Energy in the Zhezhi, it will help him find any traces of his Sworn Sister, but he had to keep his own tracks as well. Who knows what is going on in this New World he had stepped onto, he better have to find his sister before something bad happens to her.

  
**[MEMORY CUT]**

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. The darkness that you fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be Patient, your Beloved Pairings will come soon... Okay?
> 
> Right now I am utterly annoyed... and not in a mood to think, so here's the chapter that I lazily typed.

**[NINGFEI’S CABIN]**

**  
** NingFei opened his eyes as a Paper Butterfly landed on his table where the five symbols representing the Five Sects, he watched as the Paper butterfly landed on the Sun Symbol and what happened next is that the Paper Butterfly turns pitch black and letting out a Malevolent Energy, he reached out and touched the Paper Butterfly only for him to pull his hand back like it was burned by fire, Vicious Visions assaulted his mind... He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, at Broad Daylights the Wen Sect are nothing but the same, but When Night comes it’s very different.

  
For so long, he doesn’t know the Secrets that the Elders of the Wen Sect Hides. He tried to find out what it is but he never got the chance to do so.

  
“What were they doing?” He murmured to himself.

  
What was Rouhan doing?! Why was the Respected Wen Sect had fallen into such disgrace. He wanted to go back to Wen Sect but he couldn’t, not now. He had to stay away and look for more solutions. He burned the Blackened Paper Butterfly to non-existent so no one could follow the trace, He leaned back to his chair and closed his eyes as he reconnects to one of his Paper Butterflies near Wen Sect.

  
**[WEN SECT FORESTRY]**

**[NINGFEI’S VIEW]**

**  
** He’s in the Forestry near the Palace, that’s good. The Negative Energy is flowing in the air, what is going on with this place? Even though he’s seeing through his Paper Butterflies he could feel the pressure bearing him down. He had to see what is going on within the Palace... he fluttered in the shadows so no one could see him as he entered the Palace. He had to find Wen Ning and Wen Qing’s location.

  
Hallway by Hallway, Room to Room he fluttered around to see what is going on. What piqued his curiosity is that, why is there no Guards around? Where did they go? As he looked around he paused at his Second Brother’s room, he could hear talking so he landed on a safer side to listen.

  
“First Brother and Third Brother has already been dealt with... Now, Is there any news of my Dear Little Brother?” Wen Rouhan’s voice asked purring at the last sentence.

  
“None as of yet, sire... it seems that he hasn’t descended from the mountain.” An unknown voice answered probably one of the spies.

  
“Hmm... it will be a matter of time before he’ll return.” Wen Rouhan stated coldly.

  
“What are your plans now, Sir?” the same Unknown Voice asked.

  
There was a moment of silence until

  
“None as of now, since my Next Plan will revolve around my Dear Little Brother. We will await his return, We can’t just go and attack the territory of a Cultivator that could destroy our Clan.” Wen Rouhan stated.

  
“What if he doesn’t return?” The Unknown Voice asked again.

  
“Hmhm... that would be impossible, I know A-Fei much more than you do he cannot bear to leave his Innocent Nephew and Niece behind... He’ll return soon, and once he does our Plan will begin.” Wen Rouhan chuckled darkly. “Make sure everything is well prepared, and comfortable for my beloved little brother...”

  
Whatever Rouhan is Planning he will not have any Part of it, but if he tries to hurt his Niece and Nephew he will bite back. He was about to leave when the door of Wen Rouhan’s room slammed open and a very intimidating Energy bursts out almost suffocating him, he had to get out... Fast.

  
“Sir?” The Unknown voice called out.

  
“It’s nothing... I could have sworn I felt a very familiar aura... It must be my imagination.” Wen Rouhan answered.

  
After that the door slide shut again, That was too close... he had to leave the area quickly and have to venture down the Dungeons to see what’s going on there.

**  
[DUNGEON]**

  
He managed to get through the small crack and sneak inside the Dungeons, not once he ever got to see what’s inside the Dungeons and what is hidden in it. He fluttered around, until he got deeper into the Dungeon. He had no idea that the Dungeons is so deep and the Negative Energy just got Denser as he go deeper, but as he did so he arrived to a Secret Place that he would never thought he’d manage to get to.

  
But what awaited him is the sight of Corpses... Corpses of his First Brother and Third Brother, both are hanging in front of the Statues of Tao Tei and Tao Wu, if he had a Physical Body Right now he would’ve retched at the sight of the Corpses, judging of how long it had been here it would be about 6 to 7 years. What the heck happened while he was away? And the Statues of the Si Xiongs? How? How long has it been here? Wait... If his understanding is quite good, then... First Brother is Sacrificed to Tao Tei, and third Brother is Offered to Tao Wu... then there is Possibility that Rouhan is either Hundun or Qiong Qi... and him... could it be that Rouhan is planning to-

  
“I knew something is in here...” That dreadfully familiar voice called out.

  
He turned his Paper Butterfly Body around to see his Second Brother reaching out to capture his ZheZhi body that contains a bit of his Spirit Energy, if Rouhan got a hold of the Zhezhi he would try to trace the Source and will definitely try to catch him.

  
“I knew you’d be watching! A-Fei!” Rouhan’s crazed voice cackled as he lunges.

  
There’s no other choice but to burn the Zhezhi to escape.

  
**[YILING MOUNTAIN]**

**[NINGFEI’S CABIN]**

**  
** NingFei gasped in pain and fell off from his chair, the backlash of sudden withdrawal of the Spirit is Painful, especially if it happened on a place where Negative and Evil Energy is too thick. He hacked out some Bad Blood from his Lungs, He looked down on his blood stained hands they were trembling, seeing what happened down in the Wen Sect Dungeon it shaken him badly, Luckily he burned his Zhezhi before Rouhan could catch it. He closed his eyes and felt his other Zhezhi that he scattered in the Surrounding area of Wen Sect and burned them as to re-take some of his Spirit Energy back.

  
He sat back to his chair and had to calm his racing heart, He then strikes some of his acupuncture points and redirected the scattered chi on his body to its proper place. Once done he leaned back to the back rest of his seat, it’s been so long since he was shaken like this. He couldn’t blame CangSe of this situation, it’s not her fault. But he couldn’t help but be very angry of himself, but that was all in the past now, what done is done. He had to face this retribution he brought upon himself, He couldn’t ask his Master for Help, nor XingChen or YanLing for assistance they have their own trouble and he is not very keen on getting them into trouble that he got himself into.

  
He had to deal with this on his own, just like how he did during his search for CangSe. He went into various of trouble just for her.

  
**[22 YEARS AGO, 1 MONTH AFTER DESCENDING]**

**[NINGFEI’S VIEW]**

**  
** From Village to Village, Town to Town, Sect to Sect, he had search for CangSe. He asked some people but none had known where she is, but he never gave up on searching, he even got into troubles looking for just one woman. He went from place to place, he didn’t care of the weather and all, he never complain and right now it’s raining bad and he’s in one of an unknown City, Because of the rain, the Whistle Wind Restaurant was bustling with people and the sounds of laughter could be heard all around. The ground floor of the restaurant was so full that it was hard to move within the crowd. The restaurant was filled with all sorts of people who had come to watch and participate in the annual meetings. The sounds of drunken conversations could be heard all around, the atmosphere was dense with the discussion of rumours and events.

  
“Have you heard what happened? Yesterday, Wei ChangSe and a Rouge Cultivator, Eloped from Yunmeng.”  
  
  
“Haha, I think the news is already widely spread in the entire Sect. No need for you to tell me. News has already spread about how they met.”  
  
  
“I heard Sect Leader Jiang FengMian had fallen in love with the same Rogue Cultivator, I don’t know her name but Damn she’s very Pretty. Though Madam Yu is not very happy of this development, so she had both Wei ChangSe and that Rogue Cultivator out of the Sect.”

  
“I heard that Rogue Cultivator caused such trouble that’s why they got chased out.”  
  
  
There were surprisingly a large amount of people commenting what had happened within the Jiang Clan. He had arrived on the first floor and was about to sit down when he heard the comments from the people discussing. He stood up and started heading back down to the ground floor of the restaurant.  
  
  
“These lies which are spread about the Sect… This Madame Yu seemed to love to cause some trouble, CangSe wouldn’t cause some trouble when she knew she shouldn’t, but really? This people from the outside World had grown so much full of themselves that they forgot that the one they’re messing is the Child of an esteemed Cultivator.” He thought sarcastically. Ziyuan Clan’s audacity seemed to have no end. He was keeping calm in the face of the unexpected rumours.  
  
  
“Dear guest, how may I help you?” asked a server while greeting Him.  
  
  
“I would like a bottle of wine and some pickles.” He said. In a flash, what he ordered was already on the table, the restaurant was very used to the busy atmosphere at this time of year.  
  
  
“I heard that the Whistle Wind Restaurant is the place to come to hear the latest news.” thought He while pouring some wine into his glass. The alcohol gave him a warm sensation in his stomach, the wine tonight was quite strong. It was completely different from the alcohol He had drunk before. He was used to receiving the finer wines on the top floor of the restaurant.  
  
  
At that moment, three people walked into the Whistle Wind Restaurant. There were two females and one male. Everybody in the restaurant had their eyes on the three people who had entered. The young man didn’t need to speak, he just continued to fan himself with his feathered fan. They had just emerged from an extremely elegant carriage and all had a feather fan in hand. They all looked extremely confident and self assured. The two girls were both wearing green robes, one light green while the other had a tinge of blue within. Not only did they have a commanding presence but they were also extremely beautiful. The face looked delicate and their bodies were also extremely alluring.  
  
  
The crowd was paying attention to one of the girls in particular.

  
Even though it was raining, that girl didn’t have a single drop of water on her body. She was wearing a set of green robes with a hint of blue. She looked as serene and as a calm as the ocean, It looked like the colour of her robes complimented each of her physical features. Every part of her body was fascinating to the eye. Her eyes were clear as water. She was extremely attractive, seduction seemed to be something engraved in her soul. The beautiful girl wearing light green robes standing next to her had lost all her splendour by standing next to such a beautiful girl.  
  
  
“Bai Chun Feng, you go upstairs first, I’m staying here for a moment.” said the other young girl. Her voice was pleasant to the ear.  
  
  
“Alright.” replied Bai Chun Feng still holding her feather fan. Immediately after, she went to the first floor. Then, the young girl wearing the light green robes glanced at the room looking for a good place to sit.  
  
  
“Miss, it looks like there are no seats.” The young girl wearing light green robes looked around the room but didn’t find a place to sit, the restaurant was crowded more than usual.  
  
  
“Miss, wait for a moment please.” the young girl wearing light green robes had noticed there was a young man sitting alone at his table. She started to move towards Him.  
  
  
He raised his head, looked at the young girl wearing light green robes and asked: “Is there something I can help with?”  
  
  
“Indeed.” said the young girl while throwing one silver coin on He’s table and then said: “I’m giving you this silver coin in exchange for your table.”  
  
  
He was stupefied and then slightly smiled. He also took out a silver coin and put it on the table as well.  
  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” asked the young girl while frowning.  
  
  
He raised his head and gazed directly into the young girls eyes and said: “I think you look unpleasant. Therefore, I am giving you this silver coin to go and find another table far out of my sight.”  
  
  
“You Dare…” said the young girl while looking confused and angry. Right after, she said in a cold and detached tone: “How dare you, do you even know who I am?”  
  
  
He remained silent and shook his head. He continued to pour wine in his glass and drank it, Young Ladies these Days had no respect, if this is what women are like in the outside world of the BaoShan Mountain, then there’s a Good Reason why CangSe would look better than any Females and would be the cause of trouble.  
  
  
“I don’t give a damn who you are. Now run along” said He unexpectedly in a very cold tone.  
  
  
When the young girl heard Him with his impolite speech and cold tone, she could not help but be angry, she suddenly released a strong Qi from her body. He had a stunned expression on his face. The young girl was younger than him and she had already broken through to this Cultivation. No wonder that she had such an arrogant attitude.  
  
  
“What? Are you scared now?” asked the young girl who had noticed He’s expression. She had a smile of victory on her face, like a child who had just won an argument.  
  
  
He was stupefied again at her reaction but remained silent. ”Lu Er, please don’t cause trouble.” said a soft and gentle voice. It was the beautiful and fascinating girl wearing the green robes with a hint of blue. She was gazing at the young girl in light green robes with disapproving eyes.  
  
  
“Lu Er is always like this. Please don’t blame her.” said the beautiful girl to He while smiling. Her words were like a pleasant spring breeze. Right after, she moved towards He’s table and sat down with him, she looked very at ease.  
  
  
He frowned. He hadn’t heard any of them apologize for their actions, almost as if they did not have to explain themselves to him. Besides, the girl in the green and blue hadn’t even asked He if he agreed before she sat down.  
  
  
“Do I look like one of your servants? In this world there are masters and there are servants. Today, I am the master of this table and I did not give a servant like you permission to sit.” said He in a sarcastic tone, he is very displeased but he had to restrain his strength, he doesn’t want to raise more trouble than he already did.  
  
  
The beautiful girl was speechless, then she groaned in displeasure. Everywhere where she went, everybody obeyed and respected her. If she sat at the same table as someone else, that person should feel extremely honoured. Most men had no chance to even meet her eyes let alone be seated at the same table as her. On that day, she hadn’t thought she would come across someone like Him who would ridicule her.  
  
  
“Miss, we should teach this ignorant person a lesson.” said the young girl wearing light green robes, she had become even more angry at He’s words.  
  
  
“Forget it, Lu Er.” said the beautiful girl while shaking her head. Then, she stood up and said: “Since he doesn’t welcome us, let’s just find another table. It’s just that some people lack tact. Next time, we should pay more attention and avoid these people.”  
  
  
While saying that, the beautiful girl had turned around and left.  
  
  
“Miss Bai Chun, that guy is unable to recognize you and how great you are. Your family is one of great power. Don’t lower yourself to his level. I have a lot of respect for you. If you wish, you can sit here.” said people in the crowd while inviting the girl to sit with them.  
  
  
The beautiful young girl, didn’t refuse this time, she nodded and accepted which made the person inviting her overjoyed at his luck.  
  
  
“That guy is so lucky, why didn’t I invite her first..?” groaned people in the crowd watching the scene. They infinitely regretted they hadn’t made the first move.  
  
  
“What kind of guy is that? He really must not have eyes. Miss Bai Chun wants to sit with him which is something that happens once in a lifetime… and he refuses. That was maybe the luckiest event of his life. He is a complete idiot.”  
  
  
He could hear all sorts of comments all around him. He shook his head. Servility, arrogance, power and all the things related… People clung to rich and power people.He only believed in mutual respect. If someone respected Him, then he’d respect them. The girl in green and blue robes and the girl in the light green robes hadn’t respected He from the beginning to the end, should he have acted in a servile way even though they hadn’t showed him any respect? He would never lower himself to living on his knees for he is the Second Esteemed Disciple of BaoShan SanRen! And no Disciple of BaoShan SanRen would kneel to anyone but their Master.  
  
  
He had heard from the surrounding conversations the status that the girl wearing green and blue robes held. She was the only daughter of the head of the City. The beautiful and talented Bai Chun Feng.  
  
  
“Contrary to what one might expect, Bai Chun Feng and Wang LinMiao actually are pretty similar. They consider everything and everyone as worms beneath them. They ignore everyone and just care about themselves. They are both very selfish individuals.” He thought while shaking his head. Concerning Bai Chun Feng, there were many rumours about her in which she sounded to be wonderful and perfect but in reality she was the opposite.  
  
  
“Miss Bai Chun Feng, now that you arrived, why not come upstairs for a chat? We might even invite you to join us.” said a cold voice coming from the higher levels of the restaurant. The entire crowd was stunned. Who was audacious enough to talk to her like that? Who dared to be so rude?  
  
  
“Haha, I made the young miss of the Wang Clan wait for a long time, well then, Bai Chun will come and join you.” said Bai Chun Feng while laughing. She immediately went upstairs.  
  
  
“Young miss of the Wang Clan?”  
  
  
“That was Wang LinMiao of the Wang Clan. No wonder she dared talk to Bai Chun Feng that way.”  
  
  
“I heard that Wang LinMiao has completely transformed. There is no comparison possible between past and present. She has an amazing talent and she has an excellent reputation within the Wen Sect.”  
  
  
“That’s right, it must be Wang LinMiao. I would have never thought that the Wen Clan could have two amazingly beautiful young girls with such talent.”

  
He learned many things while listening to what people were saying in the restaurant. He also heard news of what was happening in the city. On that day, one of the most amazing junior cultivators in the restaurant was Bai Chun Feng but that wasn’t all. Wang LinMiao had also come as well as other younger disciples of the Wang Clan, of the Wen Clan… They were all sitting upstairs, completely unaware that He was sat beneath them.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** Day by Day, he’s having a hard time dealing with everything but he had to remain calm, He’s keeping an eye on both Yunmeng Jiang Sect and the Child of CangSe SanRen, the boy had grown much like his Mother, Always the one who had to cause trouble.

  
“Like Mother Like Son, I suppose...” NingFei said standing up from his Seat.

  
He had to go and Check on the Demon-Slaughtering Cave, he had been preparing for the Worst since the day he took Residence in the Border of YiLing Mountain and Burial Ground. He had foreseen it a long time ago that

  
**_‘Something Dark is going to burst forth from its cage, and will spread forth fear and despair throughout the land, the Sun will be blocked by dark clouds of mourning skies and innocent blood will be spilled.’_**

  
He’s afraid of that Vision, He could see the events but could not tell who is it for. That’s why he had to prepare just in case, he had a Vision of a Crow dying somewhere at the far reach of the Forestry of YiLing, 20 Years ago... it turned out that, that Vision is a warning that CangSe is going to die, for the Crow is her SanRen Mark. And he failed to remember that, and for that he paid the price.

  
And with the child of CangSe is around, he had to make sure that the boy lives on. The Cultivation World is a Cruel Place for the Weak, so those who had a Good Heart must Protect the Weaker ones, but with People with arrogant hearts it will be trouble. The Cultivation World continues on changing, that’s why he can’t take it easy just yet there are dangers in every corner.

  
He feared the Darkness that slowly creeping throughout the land and the night is filled with anxious and frightened hearts of the People... he’s here... to keep the Maddening Darkness at Bay until someone is able to restrain it for good... he had to wait...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. You were never free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short... I'm all out of Juice for a while...
> 
> And I got a bad fever and doing what I can to get better.

**[DEMON-SLAUGHTERING CAVE]**

**  
** NingFei stood at the very Centre of the Huge cave, he already etched some arrays on the floor of the cave, one on top of the other. It’s not very easy even though he’s a Powerful Cultivator himself, Arrays were not easy to make especially the stronger ones. The whole cave is covered with Arrays that he made ranging from Protection, Sealing, Concealing, Reflecting, Defence and Restriction, for years he had been maintaining them so when the time is right he could use the Cave.

  
He walked around until he passed through a secret passage and entered to a new Cavern where Old Sets of Books and Clothing are kept, at the very Centre of the Cave is a Pair of Married Sword, the White one belonged to Wei ChangSe and the Black one belonged to CangSe SanRen. At the Surrounding area of the Second Cave are Old Swords that probably belonged to other Cultivators who are trapped here, not only that, there are area of the Burial Mound where Swords are Kept, it is mostly called the Sword Graveyard.

  
Throughout his life living in isolation in-between the Mountain and the Burial Mound, he had come to know the place as his own Domain, his Very Own Mountain. After CangSe’s and ChangSe’s Death he barely leaves his Mountain, after leaving CangSe’s Child in the hands of Jiang FengMian he never left the Mountain at all. He heard Hunters saying about a Golden Ghost roaming around the Mountain, they’re probably talking about him. Many Cultivators did come to try and find him but to no avail.

  
But still, all good things that he had encountered, it never healed the wounds in his heart. Whenever he sees people near his mountain he had to make sure they’ll never pass his territory. It’s better that no one should see him, if there will be a time that his Brother would find him he had to flee far away else bad things is going to happen.

  
Now here he stood at the grave of Cangse and ChangSe, it’s been quite awhile since he visited the grave.

  
“It’s been awhile now Shijie, ChanSe... sorry I wasn’t able to visit you two often, things... had been a little out of hand lately, and I fear that it’s going to get worse.” NingFei began. “Shijie, I still remember what I Foretold of your Child’s Future and the Darkness that he had to go through before he’ll find his way back on the right path... Shijie... I promise you, I won’t let him die.”

  
**[22 YEARS AGO, 8 MONTHS AFTER DESCEDING]**

**[NINGFEI’S VIEW]**

**  
** He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, His Shijie had a bump on her Stomach. He doesn’t know which one would be the worst, If he tell Master BaoShan of this Predicament he doesn’t know what’s going to happen, if He drag his Shijie back to BaoShan Mountain and leave her life on this outside world behind.

  
“Shijie! What were you thinking!?” He said gritting his teeth in restrained frustration.

  
CangSe looked at him with those teary Mercurial Silver Eyes...

  
“I’m really Sorry, Fei Fei... I really am.” She winced as he looked at her pointedly.

  
“Shijie, You’re only 16 not in legal age to marry just yet, let alone carry a child and you got yourself pregnant! Goodness! How am I going to tell your Mother about this without getting myself killed?” He said rubbing his temple to ward off the incoming headache. “I got into a lot of trouble to find you and yet here you are with a round belly.”

  
“I’m really Sorry, A-Fei, But please don’t tell Mother about this Please... if she finds out, I... I might lose my baby.” CangSe wept clinging to him desperately.

  
“This is why I kept telling you not to go outside the Mountain but you did not listen to me, You are barely an adult and now you are pregnant, how are you going to deal with this? Yunmeng can’t support you because of the trouble you have made, You’re living on the road.” He said strictly looking at his sister in disappointment.

  
“I know that I made a Mistake, but one thing I did not regret... I love ChangSe and I want to be with him. Please A-Fei, let me have my freedom for awhile.” CangSe Pleaded.

  
“Brother-In-Law... I love CangSe too, and I will do everything in my capabilities to protect her and my Child. I’ll fight you to prove my loyalty to my love.” ChangSe stated headstrong.

  
He just glared at the man beside CangSe, he could tell that the Man is strong. But compared to him who learned to fight since young that strength that ChangSe had wouldn’t go on par with his.

  
“Then Draw your Sword...” He stated as he unsheathed his own named Sword ‘Yin Feng’...

  
ChangSe pulled out his White Sword face determined to fight. And in a Second Silver and White Sword clashed, both are sticking at each other as if not giving up an inch. Once they do Spells are brought up in the Duel. Both Cultivators are clashing nonstop until

  
“Enough you two! Please!” CangSe cried out.

  
He and ChangSe stop immediately and turned to her...

  
“A-Fei, A-Se please stop... A-Fei Please at least give me a small chance to feel freedom for once in a while. I really wanted to see the world beyond the mountains.” She sobbed in distress.

  
He hates it when CangSe cried like this, it’s true that living all their lives in the Mountain is becoming suffocating and everyone craves freedom, but the fear of change is what holding back the BaoShan Mountain Disciples, they have no idea what is going on, on the outside world and have no information. And CangSe is one of the Most Notoriously Rebellious Disciple and now here she is after Disappearing for almost nine months, not even at the right age she got pregnant.

  
“I am really going to get killed for this... Fine, you can stay... until the time comes, you will return with me to BaoShan Mountain and that would be final.” He stated firmly and walks away.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** NingFei regretted too much for not being too adamant to take CangSe back Home and now, here he is standing in front of their grave. It hurts to even watch the Gravestones, He made sure that the place where both ChangSe and CangSe are Buried is Sealed and Protected so to keep their Bodies undisturbed by the Negative Energies.

  
“Shijie... If only you’ve listened to me back then, You, A-Ying and ChangSe would’ve lived in peace in BaoShan Mountain. You know... It hurts when you died. But a Promise is a Promise...” NingFei stated quietly.

  
**[WEN SECT PALACE, WEN ROUHAN’S ROOM]**

 **  
** “I knew he’s just hiding, there is no way he’ll be still in BaoShan Mountain.” Wen Rouhan stated calmly.

  
Since he found a faint energy from that Paper Butterfly, he knew NingFei is watching. Then there’s a possibility that NingFei is no longer in BaoShan Mountain, therefore he must search for him and bring him back home, His little brother had eluded him for quite so long and he is losing patience. He killed his Two Brothers since they’re not Worthy to Rule with him, they lack Power therefore he had chosen NingFei as his Partner despite being young he is already gifted with abilities and he wants it in his own hands, he wants to rule the Cultivation World with an Iron Fist.

  
But his Little Brother is making it difficult for him...

  
“But No Matter, Once I find You there will be no place for you to hide nor run from me... Little Brother...” He chuckled Darkly as he caressed the Portrait of a Small Boy with Golden Hair and Golden Eyes.

  
**[BACK TO YILING MOUNTAIN]**

 **  
** NingFei felt chills crept up his spine, he had a bad feeling that his Older Brother had guessed that he’s no longer in BaoShan Mountain... it is Possible that he will send any Disciple to Scour every Territory, Every Sect, Every Town and Every Village just to find him. He took out hundreds of Talismans in his Pouch and scattered it everywhere, he had to hide for as long as he could. He couldn’t afford to get caught yet, he still had more things to do...

  
“Guess I’m never free of Him, huh...” He said to himself.

  
He had to be very careful from now on...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. And you never realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Short Chapter.
> 
> I AM RECOVERING FROM THE OPERATION...
> 
> THE GAL STONES AND KIDNEY STONES NEED TO BE REMOVED SO I'LL BE OUT FOR AWHILE...
> 
> REMEMBER KIDS TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOUR BODY BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T IT'S GOING TO HURT LIKE HELL!

**[22 YEARS AGO, 9 ½ MONTHS AFTER DESCEDING]**

**[OCTOBER 31 ST]**

**  
** NingFei looked out the window of the Healing House, He was summoned to the Town of YiLing where CangSe is giving birth to her child. ChangSe was pacing back and forth in worry... NingFei understood this but he had to keep himself calm... of all time his Shijie had to give birth it is a time where the Moon Blocks the Sun. It won’t be long now, the Moon will fully blocks the sun.

  
If the Child is born at the exact time as the Moon Blocks the sun, NingFei Believes that this Child is Destined on Something Dark, yet not evil for the Light of the Sun cannot be stopped. The Child represents as the Moon for he is Born here in YiLing where the Moon Rises Prominently every night, If So... then the Child is the Destined One to End the Era of the Wen Sect who represents as the Sun.

  
He looked back up at the sky as the moon fully blocks the sun and the whole place of YiLing is engulfed on Darkness, then his attention was drawn by the cries of a Newborn Child to where CangSe was currently in.

  
_‘The Child who is Destined to End the Tyranny of the Sun is Born.’_ NingFei thought to himself and stood beside Wei ChangSe.

  
They were allowed to go and see CangSe, so they entered the room where the woman would be. In her arms is a small bundle of joy who is burn under the Eclipse. ChangSe held the little child as pure joy could be seen in his face.

  
“What do you want to call him?” NingFei asked curiously.

  
“We made a decision to name him, Wei Ying...” Wei ChangSe answered as he cooed at the child.

  
“A Good Name.” NingFei said softly.

  
CangSe turned to him and asked

  
“What did you see? What Future Did You See for my Son?”

  
At First NingFei is reluctant to say for he did not want to interfere... Wei ChangSe handed the Child over to him, NingFei looked down at the Child, then to CangSe

  
“This Child is Destined to do Great Things, However he will face too many great Obstacle in his life in the Future. He will Experience Joy, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Hatred... And Love...”

  
“You’ve seen worse things that will happen to my child... don’t you?” CangSe asked looking up at her little brother.

  
“Yes...” NingFei answered refraining from blurting things out.

  
Knowing that he won’t say anything, she just want to know if her Child would be safe.

  
“Will he be safe?” She asked curiously.

  
“There are people who care about A-Ying, they will do everything in their Power to keep him safe... However his Saving Grace from the clutches of Evil would be another Young Man his age.” NingFei answered.

  
“A Young Man?” Wei ChangSe asked raising a brow.

  
“Yes... in the Distant Future, he will meet a Young Man who is born and raised in a remote mountain outside the city of Gusu... The Second Jade of that Clan, That Young Man will be Destined to Kneel to the Heaven and the Earth with A-Ying... The Guardian of his Heart and his Light... His Shield and His Sword against those who would wish him harm, their life may be rough at first but in due time, they will love each other and cannot bear to be apart from.” NingFei answered softly looking down at the Baby in his arms.

  
He noticed the worry in CangSe’s face and couldn’t help but sigh

  
“You need not to be worried, that Young Man I spoke of... He will not Betray A-Ying, His Loyalty and Devotion to the one he loves is absolute. A-Ying will be safe with him.”

  
CangSe could only smile, she trusts her younger Brother’s Foresight. It rarely fails and most Foresight he sees about her are always accurate.

  
“Will you be there... for A-Ying as his Godfather? A-Fei?” She asked softly.

  
“...Always.” NingFei answered.

**  
** **[END VIEW]**

**[BACK TO PRESENT]**

**  
** NingFei sighed again, He was sitting by the window watching the outside world of his yard... it’s been few days since he was shaken by his Brother’s Descend into madness, it terrifies him. He knew that his brothers hated him for unknown reason, they weren’t cruel as far as he could remember. But then one day they just accused him of something he didn’t even do, they bullied him yet never hurt him physically just verbally.

  
“Big Brother... Why?” He asked himself.

  
He don’t understand why they began to hate him, First Brother was always nice and all, Second Brother was always playing with him when they were young, but the one who is close to him had been RouHan. They were inseparable back on their younger days, so why did they suddenly changed overnight and just verbally hurting him.

  
What happened to them? Could it be that... No... Impossible, their Mothers won’t do something like that... they won’t do something cruel to their own child.

  
He had been staying here in his territory for 21 Years after looking after Wei Ying. He looked after the child since he was what... He was only Sixteen when he looked after his Godchild, Wei Ying is only Three back then... CangSe was only 19 when she died.

  
“Tsk...” NingFei gritted his teeth as she looked back out the window again.

  
He saw a Crow falls behind from its flock... the Crow he saw laid dead on the ground on that day probably belonged to the same flock that was flying overhead of his home.

**  
** **[25 YEARS AGO, 3 YEARS AFTER DESCENDING]**

**[NINGFEI’S VIEW]**

**  
** It was raining hard that day in YiLing and something about the way the Crows are acting, they were flocking on something, he had to go check it out. He took out an umbrella and see what were the Crows are flocking about, CangSe hadn’t been contacting him lately nor ChangSe. What were they doing now? As he got close to the Flock of Crows he noticed one of their own is dying and there is nothing much he could do to help the dying Crow.

  
But for some reason... why is his heart felt heavy and cold... Something’s not right about this, for weeks he’s waiting for CangSe and ChangSe to Contact him as Promised. Could it be that something happened? He had to go Check on their Residence. The Mark didn’t sent a Distress Call, Did CangSe cut-off the Line? No... Impossible, there are only few reason why the Mark didn’t sent a Call, He could Rule out the others but there are two Possibilities he could think of is the reason, Either the Mark was damaged during a Fight or it’s passed down to the Child.

  
He went to the Residence where Wei Ying is, he had to see. As he got there he saw the child waiting by the door, he approached the child and scooped him up.

  
“What are you doing out in the rain?” He asked worriedly.

  
“Ma... Pa...” The Child answered.

  
Of course the child can’t form long words yet, he’s three for goodness sake.

  
“Come, let’s get you inside.” He stated and entered the residence.

  
He placed the child down the Cushions and stripped him to change the Child’s wet clothes. As he did so he saw a Crow Mark on the Child’s Left Back Hand, He paled at that... no wonder he couldn’t sense CangSe, Her Mark is Passed down on her Son. He remembered the Dying Crow, it was a Sign! He had to find Her!

  
“A-Ying... Listen, stay here okay? Don’t leave home.” He stated firmly.

  
“I Stay?” Wei Ying asked.

  
“Yes, You stay... I go to Papa and Mama.” He said trying to mask his worries.

  
“Un...” The Little Child nodded his little head in understanding.

  
Once he was sure that the babe is staying the house he hurried to the town and asked a few Towns people if they had seen CangSe and ChangSe.

  
“Oh... Those two went to far east of YiLing Mountain.” An Old Lady answered as she went on her way to her home.

  
He hurried to where the two would be only to fight his way against countless of Fierce Corpses that are trying to get in his way, why was there too many Fierce Corpses coming out from the Burial Ground... Why? There wasn’t this many since he was literally residing in YiLing Mountain himself.

  
“CangSe! ChangSe!” He called out.

  
How could forget a simple warning?! The Crows... The Crow was CangSe’s mark and the Dying Female Crow was a sign that CangSe is Dying, he had to find her! He had been running and running, cutting down Fierce Corpses that gets in his way.

  
“CANGSE!” He called out desperately.

  
**[CUT VIEW]**

 **  
** NingFei pulled his knees to his chest and looked out the window, with his failure he couldn’t go back to BaoShan Mountain. That leaves him exposed to his Older Brother to find, He had to do everything in his Power to hide himself from his Older Brother, He feared what his Older Brother RouHan would do to him.

  
He couldn’t leave the YiLing Mountain without getting exposed and without a doubt captured by Rouhan. It was a Mistake to listen to CangSe’s Pleas to let her stay for three more years and because of that, his soft heartedness cost him dear.

  
**[25 YEARS AGO, 3 YEARS AFTER DESCENDING]**

**[NINGFEI’S VIEW]**

**  
** He doesn’t know what to feel nor how, he is looking at the Corpse of the Person he vowed to return to BaoShan Mountain, not only that beside her is her Husband. Their chest were ripped open, everything is mangled and all. But not only that, as their Chest was clawed open he could see the Golden Core exposed in the open.

  
He fell on his knees in despair, He doesn’t know what to think, what to feel and what to do... he failed... he failed his Master... what was he going to do? What was he going to tell his Master? How was he going to tell A-Ying that his Parents are no more?

  
No... He couldn’t go back... he’ll never be able to go back... he failed...

  
CangSe died...

  
And it’s all his fault...

  
He doesn’t know what happened next his mind is a mess at that moment to even think, before he black out he heard someone screaming. Once he comes to his senses he felt a tingle on his throat as he had come to notice that he was the one screaming, but what shocked him is the silence on the surrounding area, he couldn’t hear the roars and hisses of the Fierce Corpses, in fact nothing was coming out attacking him during his vulnerable moment, nor feel their evil presence. Only the sound of falling rain could be heard. What had happened after he black out? But that won’t matter, there’s nothing much more he could do... He failed... He couldn’t go back...

  
Exile is his Punishment, he won’t ask anything... he’s on his own...

  
Standing up, he took both CangSe’s and ChangSe’s Golden Core. It might be of use sooner of later. He had to burry both CangSe and ChangSe somewhere and return to A-Ying.

**  
** **[TIMESKIP]**

**  
** It took him about 5 Hours to Dig a Hole and another 2½ Hours to Cremate the bodies and putting them on a Sealed Jar. He found a Place where he could Bury the Ashes of CangSe SanRen and Wei ChangSe, it’s a hidden place where only he knows the location.

  
He did everything he could to give both a Proper Burial... he smothered the Tomb with Layers and Layers of Protective Arrays and Barriers.

  
“You don’t have to worry about A-Ying, Shijie... Shixiong... I’ll watch over him for the time being until someone is capable of caring for him comes. A-Ying can’t stay long with me for I too am being pursued by Danger... With My Life I will offer so he will be alive no matter what. That I Promise you.” He said softly and left the Cavern.

  
He was not in the mood for flying so he takes a walk in the Forest Until...

  
“Mama!” A Very Familiar cry of a child called out. “Papa!”

  
His heart jumped at the call... How did a three years old child managed to venture this far from the town?!

  
“Mama! Papa!” the mournful cry again...

  
He approached the source of the voice and not long he is standing in front of a Child... and said softly

  
“Your Mother and Father can’t be with you anymore...”

  
The child may be too young to understand what he said but soon he will... the Child is all alone now and only he could offer himself to protect the child as he promised...

  
And he will die fulfilling that Promise... Wei Ying is his Godchild and he will Protect him no matter the cost...

**  
_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	5. And love is a word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I BEGGED, I CRIED, I WAILED AND I BITCHED TO MY SISTER THAT THIS STORY SHOULD NOT GO TOO FAR...
> 
> BUT I DON'T KNOW IF READERS WOULD WANT THIS STORY HAVE MPREG ON IT...
> 
> PLEASE I BEG YOU, GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS... SHOULD THIS STORY HAVE 
> 
> MPREG OR NOT?

**[25 YEARS AGO, 7 YEARS AFTER DESCENDING]**

**  
** NingFei was enjoying his afternoon Tea while watching A-Ying Read and Write. 7 Years... 7 Years he watched over the Child, he taught his Godchild what he need to learn. Though he feared that if everyone knew of the SanRen Blood within A-Ying would be found out and the Power it held, so while A-Ying is Young he had to seal that Power Off with his very own Blood Seal.

  
He did said that the boy will suffer hardships and all, but it’s better than having the boy being hunted down like a Fox for his Power. With his Blood Seal, at least he could protect the boy from an even greater suffering if the World of Cultivation will turn against him. He prayed that by any chance that the boy stumbles upon Misfortune and lose something vital, that the SanRen Blood will save him, Protect him.

  
As he was busy pondering a small purple butterfly fluttered in front of him gaining his attention, he watched the tiny Purple Butterfly flutter to the Map, first it landed on Yunmeng then fluttered to Yiling.

  
_“Hmm... It’s almost time...”_  NingFei thought to himself.

  
He knew that a man from CangSe and ChangSe’s past would come and search for A-Ying, it’s better that A-Ying should go with the man than stay here in Yiling. It’s too dangerous for a child like him to stay any longer here in Yiling, so Wei Ying had to leave Yiling. He had to prepare Wei Ying.

**  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]****

**  
** NingFei sat by the edge of Wei Ying’s bed, he knew that it’s going to hurt the both of them but he had to change Wei Ying’s Memories and Seal his Memories of meeting his Godfather. Tomorrow... That Man from Yunmeng will come for A-Ying, and by then... A-Ying’s Memories is altered.

  
“I’m sorry... A-Ying, but this is for your own good.” NingFei said softly and touched his Godchild’s head as he muttered an incantation.

  
NingFei’s palm glowed and as he removed his hand a Purple Lotus Seal appeared on Wei Ying’s forehead in between his brows, signifying his Sealed Memories...

  
“Forgive me... A-Ying...” NingFei said as he placed a kiss on the said Child’s forehead.

**  
**[AT DAWN BEFORE SUNRISE]****

**  
** NingFei walked at the empty streets of Yiling in his arms is a still asleep Wei Ying, once he found a place for Wei Ying, he placed the sleeping child on a heap of Hay. After that he brushed back the hood of his cloak and unclipped one of his Purple Butterfly clip, once the clip is unfastened it came to life due to NingFei’s Spiritual Energy...

  
“Seek and Bring forth the Yunmeng Jiang Sect Leader to Wei Ying...” he murmured and let the Purple Butterfly flutter towards East.

  
He watched the Butterfly Flutters away sadly, then he kneeled down to where Wei Ying is lying down asleep, he reached out and caressed Wei Ying’s soft cheek and said

  
“A-Ying, you may not remember me but I want you to know how sorry Godfather is... And I hope that you’ll find in your heart to forgive this Foolish Godfather...”

  
Pearls of tears fell down to Wei Ying’s cheeks, NingFei sighed and wipes his tears away not noticing the Awoken child, once he looked back down his Golden Eyes met with Mercurial Silver Ones...

  
“A-Ying... Godfather love you so much, remember that. Godfather will leave you here for now, but remember, Godfather will always be watching over you.” NingFei said with a pained and sad smile.

  
Leaning close NingFei placed a Goodbye Kiss on Wei Ying’s forehead and stood up...

  
“Don’t worry... everything’s going to be alright.”

  
With that, NingFei pulled up his hood and with a heavy heart he walks away from view leaving Wei Ying alone. He painfully ignored Wei Ying’s Cries and Wails, his heart is breaking into Million Pieces, resisting to turn back and held the child close, he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his sobs as he let his tears fall.

  
He turned to the corner where he could hide and prayed that Wei Ying didn’t followed him...

**  
**[JIANG FENGMIAN’S VIEW]****

**  
** 7 Years since his dear friend and CangSe’s death, the News had spread fast and their Death had left a hole in his heart, but what had his heart sank the most is the Child of CangSe and ChangSe all alone. He went to every place where the Duo would stop by, he asked every people who would know the Duo for 5 years, he could’ve gone earlier but he couldn’t get out of Lotus Pier and leave his heavily Pregnant Wife.

  
He asked around and come home after awhile, and when News got to him that a Child of CangSe is found at the Abandoned streets of Yiling fending for himself 5 days ago, he had discussed (Argued) with his Wife that he will go and fetch the boy, and today he will find the boy, he will not go home until he found the child of his Dear Friends.

  
As he reached the Gates of Yiling, he couldn’t help but feel cold at how barren the place looks. Of course Yiling is close to the Burial Mound, his heart clenched at the thought of CangSe and ChangSe’s child living in a place like this. When he stepped inside the gate he was greeted by a Purple Butterfly fluttering around his face and landed on his nose folding its wings open and close and fluttered in the air again and this time it’s doing circles as if the butterfly is telling him to follow, so he nodded.

  
The Purple Butterfly fluttered to where it came from and he followed, as he did so he looked around taking notice that the house is abandoned, stalls were tore in half and all, there must have been an attack. He shook his head and continued following the Purple Butterfly, turning every corners until he could hear Whimpering and crying...

  
“Mama! Baba! Shushu! Uwaaahhh! Waaahhh!”

  
The cries and calls were heartbreaking so he hastened his pace and followed the child’s cries, his heart aches so much as the closer he gets the louder the cries were.

**  
_Grrrooowwwlll! Grroowwll~!_**

**_  
_** “Mama! Baba! Shushu! Uwaaahhh! Waaahhh!”

**  
_BARK! BARK!_**

**  
** His heart beats wildly upon hearing the feral growling and barking of Dogs and fearful cries of a Child, His jogging turns to a full speed dash to rescue the child. as he turned to the corner, his heart almost stopped at the sight of Five Feral and Hungry dogs, he unsheathed his sword and sent it out to fend the dogs away from the child. Sensing a powerful figure approaching the Wild Dogs turned tails and run.

  
“Wuuu Wuuu... Mama... Baba... Shushu... Uwuuu...” The Little Child sobbed curling into a ball.

  
His heart ached for the child, so he did the next best thing, he approached the crying child...

  
“A-Ying...” He called out gently and softly so not to scare the child away.

  
The child stopped crying and uncurled himself then looked up...

  
“Shushu?” The child asked softly albeit shakily.

  
“Mmm... it’s me... A-Ying...” He smiled softly.

  
And the next thing he knew is the child clinging to him, wailing and crying. He couldn’t help but tear up as well, the child had gone through so much and in this abandoned Town no less.

  
“Let’s go home now... A-Ying.”He whispered softly, embracing the crying child.

  
“En... Home...”The child sniffed.

  
He doesn't need to be told twice sohe picked up the child and headsout of Yiling. Though hehad afeeling that he’s being watched.

**  
[NINGFEI’S VIEW]**

  
He had to restrain himself from charging in to rescue A-Ying fromthose beast, but he had to wait... he must be patient.

**_  
Ting~! Ting~!_ **

  
A bell like sound caught his attention and turned his head to its direction only to see his Purple Butterfly.

  
“Well done.”  He whispered softly.

  
He turned and watched the man carried A-Ying away. He turned away and head back to his home.   

  
The house felt empty without A-Ying. He missed the child’s smile, laugh and cheerful greetings.

  
The House felt so Lonely. NingFei sat by the window, and looked outside the cold skies. It will be a very long years of loneliness. But he can never forget the love A-Ying showed him...

  
And he never lied when he said those three words to the child. He loved A-Ying much like a father would. He prayed that in Lotus Pier, Yunmeng A-Ying would find happiness like he had here in his home.

  
But...he had to be aware of Wen RuoHan... he knew, that Brother of his is up to something. Standing up from his perch he headed down the Cellar of his House, he had to go on secluded cultivation for a while.

  
**[QISHAN WEN SECT]**

 **  
** Wen RuoHan brood on his throne, he had been counting the days though he never dare to hope that his men would return with his wayward Brother in tow. A-Fei had grown up in the Immortal Mountain therefore A-Fei knew how to conceal himself from those who want to capture him. It’s only a matter of Timing and Situation.

  
“You seem to be in deep thoughts, My Lord?” Wen Zhuliu called out.

  
“Hmm? It’s nothing, Capturing that wayward little brother of mine is only a matter of a waiting game.” Wen RuoHan chuckled.

  
“How so, Sir?” Wen Zhuliu asked curiously.

  
“He grew up in the Immortal’s Mountain, you think it’s easy to find someone like him? That’s why I never expect my Men to return with A-Fei.” Wen RuoHan smirked darkly as he caressed the edge of the Goblet filled with Red Wine.

  
“So you’ll let him roam free before you capture him, My Lord?” Wen Zhuliu asked again.

  
“Yes, let the Little Butterfly have its freedom until it falls into the Spider Web... Until then... I Will wait for that time.” Wen RuoHan stated as he drinks his red wine.

  
**[YUNMENG, JIANG MANOR]**

**[FEW DAYS LATER]**

**  
** Jiang FengMian could only sigh as he watched Wei Ying cried his heart out after seeing the dogs.

  
“Maybe we should relocate the dogs...” He said looking at Madame Yu.

  
The Lady could only snort and motioned for the servant to take the dogs, Jiang Cheng was about to cry as the Servants got closer, he held his Dogs tightly.

  
“I’m sorry young master but we have to take the Dogs elsewhere.” The Servant said sadly.

  
Young Jang Cheng was about to Protest-

  
“No!” Wei Ying cried out as he held his Uncle Jiang’s leg.

  
Jiang FengMian and Madame Yu looked down at the child in mild surprise.

  
“I thought you’re afraid of dogs?” Madame Yu asked raising a brow.

  
Wei Ying looked at them with tearful eyes and said

  
“I-I am... b-but Jiang Cheng would be sad if they were taken away, please don’t take them away...”

  
He clung tighter on Jiang FengMian’s leg...

  
“I-I will try to get not s-scared of D-Dogs... I Promise I-I’ll try!” Wei Ying whimpered.

  
Jiang Cheng stood in front of Wei Ying and said

  
“I will protect you from the dogs... I Promise! I won’t let them hurt you!”

  
While the Puppies are taken back to Jiang Cheng’s room, the said child grabbed hold of Wei Ying’s hand and dragged him out of the Manor to play outside.

  
When the children are out...

  
“Are you sure you were guided towards Wei Ying?” Madame Yu asked as she stood beside her husband.

  
“Mn, When I entered the gate of Yiling a Purple Butterfly greeted me, at first I thought it was just an odd Butterfly, but it insistently tried to lead me somewhere so I followed the Butterfly until I heard a cry, it was strange for an abandoned town why would there be someone living there especially a child. And it turns out that the child is none other than A-Ying, he was crying and calling for someone and is surrounded by feral dogs... So I talked to him at first and brought him back here, but the Purple Butterfly is nowhere to be seen, and that’s when I felt someone watching me.” Jiang FengMian stated softly.

  
“It’s Probably the One who led you to Wei Ying, but who knows.” Madame Yu said as she heads to the Veranda.

  
Jiang FengMian followed his wife not Noticing the Same Purple Butterfly perching on the decorative flower in the vase.

  
The Purple Butterfly fluttered out of the Hall to where the two Children playing and perched on a nearby Lotus Flower and watched the Children Play.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
